dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:AIDA
Pictures? For the individual AIDA pages, shouldn't there be a picture of what they look like or something? --Amethyst Angel 23:57, 31 May 2007 (UTC) :If you find one, feel free to post it. --CRtwenty 23:57, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Roots AIDA? In episode six of Roots Haseo, Sakisaka, Tabby, and Ender run into a data error that fits some descriptions of AIDA. Perhaps it's what AIDA are like before they become the Anna type? Also, we should try to get some pictures of the AIDA that Kuhn and Pi fought in the end of Roots. --CRtwenty 07:04, 8 January 2007 (UTC) :You mean the Outer Dungeon they fell into from Hulle Granz? Or was this the light shower thingy? That might be related to the "data distortions" in Vol.3. - Kuukai2 07:30, 8 January 2007 (UTC) ::"Outer Dungeon"? I always thought that they just fell through the rendered part of that field, something that has happened to me several times in real MMORPGs. I was refering to the light shower thing. I think it may have been a very primitive form of AIDA. I mean our first glimpse of AFK occurs around the time that light shower appears (after that meteor thingy hit and the first sign appeared). The meteor is something that needs to be discussed too, as I have no idea what the hell it was supposed to be. --CRtwenty 07:40, 8 January 2007 (UTC) :::You can go there in Vol.3, but yeah, it's probably based off of that (you can do that too, in Mac Anu). Hmm, I'd check the script, but I want to get around to actually watching Roots first... Does Osamu Count... ...as an AIDA-PC? :Probably, we haven't seen his PC though. - Kuukai2 16:20, 31 January 2007 (UTC) :Osamu is a Medic Union member, isn't he?--Bulletcatcher 03:56, 2 February 2007 (UTC) ::That's not an uncommon name. I think they're different, since Online Jack's Osamu is a member of Moon Tree, and because you actually see the other Osamu around after he disappears. - Kuukai2 Yata I'm going off an FMV, but I thought Yata unlocked Fidchell after he was infected by AIDA? The video I saw had him go through the same symptons as Pi (Yelling "No no no no no no no!"). Here's a link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rCag4TqkoDg --Biccy 13:01, 25 April 2007 (UTC) :No, his was unlocked by strong emotion and went berserk, kinda like two of Haseo's battles merged into one. - Kuukai2 17:34, 25 April 2007 (UTC) ::Ah, my mistake. The "No no no no no no" was because he realised he was going berserk? -Biccy 18:11, 25 April 2007 (UTC) :::No, that was him freaking out, which summoned the avatar. It's just like when Skeith attacked Alkaid. Yata felt powerless and angry, and that caused Fidchell to go berserk... - Kuukai2 21:27, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Anybody know who exactly names the AIDA? Kite X Probably the AIDA themselves, the same way the Vagrant AI's give themselves names. --AuraTwilight 00:37, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Am I the only one who noticed this? I haven't actually played the ''.hack//G.U.'' games, since they never made it to Europe where I am. But I noticed something in the .hack//Games, that I found quite interesting. AIDA is described as being "black spots" in their basic appearance, right? Well, when I pulled out .hack//Quarantine to play yesterday, I watched the intro movie of it, and I noticed that several "black spots" are present near the end of it. (YouTube (01:17 to 01:22) ) Since I haven't finished the game yet (Tarvos is a pain...), I can't tell if these are related to anything in .hack//Quarantine, so I apology if that's the case. Although if they aren't related to anything in the game, I'd say that it's quite interesting to see that something that looks like AIDA was hinted at already in the first games, no? ~ Mads Ren`ai 13:24, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Those are inverted. It's the white/red light that appeared after Kite stabbed Aura. AIDA's ouline is more defined. Outlaw630 16:02, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :I see. Well, thanks for clearing that up at least then. :-) :~ Mads Ren`ai 16:31, February 5, 2010 (UTC)